


Forever Autumn

by kerilewallen



Category: The Moody Blues (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, F/M, RPF, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerilewallen/pseuds/kerilewallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Justin Hayward was a vampire, one who dreaded the loneliness of eternity? He meets Lauren, the psychic Jill of all Trades for Caesar's Branson (yes, it doesn't exist, but it was discussed at the time), and wonders if she would be the one that would stand by him, no matter what. </p><p>Once you've finished reading this story, go to the sequel - "Nocturnal Blue."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

He stood at the edge of the balcony and looked out over the city below him, his head thrown slightly back to take in the chilly breeze of an autumn night. The breeze caught at the blond lochs that adorned his head, making them flutter and sparkle like the stars that shown overhead. His blue eyes were the color of midnight, shining with a cold and bittersweet light that reflected the man inside. 

So much life out there, so much vitality, red... hot... flowing... and it was all his for the taking. He shuddered violently and clutched his arms, feeling the hunger overwhelm him again, and with it the strong sexual arousal, the need... he groaned as he fought it off. It was as though nature had taken all of his appetites and sharpened them to something beyond his control. 

The knock on his door made him break out of his reverie. He grinned wryly and moved back into the suite, the hunger making him tremble violently. Amazing he could even walk, he thought as he swung the door open and greeted the young woman standing on the other side. He waved her inside and smiled at the roadie who had escorted her there, getting a weak grin in return from the man who had followed his orders implicitly before he shut the door. 

“Oh, Justin, this is nice!” the woman exclaimed as she giggled and waltzed around the suite. He watched her, feeling the burning, raw, aching need grow within him. _She had said she was twenty-one,_ he thought with amusement. If she was a day over eighteen he’d give up performing. No matter. She was fresh, willing; she’d wanted him, and now she was about to have him. 

His arm snaked out and his hand landed on her forearm, making her gasp as he tugged her to him. She giggled nervously and laid her hand on his chest, toying idly with the hair that peeped above his collar. 

“Goodness, we’re in a hurry,” she teased, another gasp escaping her as he lowered his mouth to hers. Immediately she moaned, clutching at him as the embrace deepened, grew in intensity, and his control snapped entirely. His tongue plunged into her mouth, taking, stroking. She responded likewise, froze then pulled away to gaze up at him, her eyes wide. 

_It would happen now,_ he thought grimly, taking in her tumble of blond hair, how wide her blue eyes were as she stared at him. He smiled at her and she gasped again, raising a trembling hand to his lips. _God, he hated the thought of forcing himself on her but the way his control was gone..._

Suddenly she broke into a smile, desire crossing her features as she tipped her head to one side in offering. _Thank God,_ he thought with relief, groaning when she began playing her hands all over him. He swung her off of her feet and carried her back into the bedroom, where at last he’d be able to assuage some of the never-ending hunger. 

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap. 

Lauren frowned at the computer monitor in front of her and continued to tap her pen against the desktop. _Nothing like a huge influx of people all at once to really snarl up things and make the server burp at her,_ she thought glumly as she entered the a command, only to get “bad command or file name” again. _Why couldn’t they just do things the old-fashioned way?_ She swore softly under her breath and tried again, only to get an unpleasant buzzing noise for a reward. 

“I hate these damn things,” she muttered angrily, raising her middle finger to the screen. A chuckle came back to her ears and for a moment she stared at the monitor, nonplussed, before she realized that the computer wasn’t the source. A flush crept over her cheeks as she looked up to see yet more people, three men in particular crowded over the desktop, with others milling about them. 

“I hate those damn things, too,” one, a gray-haired bearded man in his early fifties, said to her. His heavy British accent was warm and saucy, as though he’d had one too many beers before he’d arrived. Lauren felt her blush deepen as she stood up and did her best to paste on her most winning smile. 

“Can I help you gentlemen?” 

The graybeard winked at her and whispered, “Well, that depends on how fast you can be in my room.” 

“Graeme.” Another, very tall, broad, handsome creature of a man leaned over the counter, his green eyes shooting reproving looks at his friend before he ran his fingers through his tumble of dark blond hair. “Don’t mind him, ma’am,” he said pleasantly. “We’re the Moody Blues and we’re here to check in.” 

Lauren quickly keyed in the information that the three gave her, holding her breath, then letting it out with relief when the information came up as requested. _Thank God,_ she thought as she read the monitor, and then looked back up at them. 

“Aren’t there supposed to be four of you?” 

_Now, why would that remark make the three suddenly grow wary?_ she wondered, feeling their emotions slam at her before she erected a wall of protection around her psyche. Three of the most agitated men she’d ever ran into, she decided as she continued to smile at them questioningly. 

“Oh, the fourth is Justin Hayward,” the green-eyed one explained with an air of ease. “He’s always late. Probably won’t check in until around,” he looked at his watch, then at the lobby doors, “seven or so.” 

“I can’t hold the room for him that long,” she began, only to get annoyed looks in return from all three. “Well...” A flush crept over her cheeks as Green Eyes gave her a long, penetrating stare. 

“I’ll sign in for him,” was his cool reply, “then make sure he checks in personally when he gets here.” 

Lauren let her shields drop and picked up... _determination,_ she decided, to go along with the underlying anxiety. There’d be no talking him into anything else. Reluctantly she hit the print command on the computer keyboard, then shoved the printouts at the three and indicated the dotted lines for them. John Lodge, Ray Thomas, Graeme Edge and the mysterious Justin Hayward were all signed in within moments, even if she had yet to see the latter. She rang for the bellhops, and then stood back as the entourage was whisked away to the upstairs suites of Caesars Branson, along with the most massive amounts of luggage she had ever seen in her entire life. _The Moody Blues certainly didn’t believe in traveling light,_ she thought with amusement, taking in the piles of suitcases and boxes, including one long wooden crate that looked big enough to house an entire wardrobe. Or even a body. _Yeah, that was it. The mysterious Justin Hayward was in the crate._

She giggled in spite of herself. That’s what happened when she stayed up too many late nights watching old Dracula movies. _Who could resist, though?_ she wondered, a sigh escaping her at the vision of a mysterious man dressed in romantic clothing from an era gone past, sweeping a woman off of her feet and taking her to previously unreached heights of ecstasy as he lowered his head to her neck… 

_Ack!_ Lauren groaned and sank to her chair to return her attention to the computer that had given her so much trouble all afternoon. By that evening those that were coming to Branson to see the band would start rolling in and she had to get the jumble of reservations back in order again. If not, it would be three days of complaining, and that wouldn’t be an incentive to bring back one of the hottest tours of that concert season. 

_Not that she’d know,_ she thought as she busied herself at the keyboard. She hadn’t been to many concerts over the past couple of decades, at least not until she’d gotten employ at Caesars. She’d never seen the Moody Blues at all. _Heck, the only record she even owned of theirs was a single out of the mid-eighties. Definitely not a fan,_ she mused. Yet, something had compelled her to get her supervisor to acquire her good seats for all four shows. Her boss would have thought she was off of her nut if she’d told him that she’d been having strange dreams about a tall, blond stranger, one with penetrating blue eyes, and that because of the dreams she was now front and center in the showroom. _He didn’t have to know everything,_ she thought firmly. 

_Well, they’d better be worth four concerts in a row of her time,_ she decided as she finally pushed all extra thoughts aside and delved herself deeper into the server that virtually ran Caesars Branson. 

Three hours and four cups of coffee later she let out a groan of relief, and then let her head sag into her hands. _Finally,_ she thought morosely. _When would people learn to stay out of the system files and leave well enough alone?_

“Uh, miss?” 

_Another British accent,_ she thought tiredly. All afternoon the phone had been ringing with requests from the British entourage upstairs. Not enough towels, not enough Champagne, smokers put in the same room with nonsmokers by accident, wake-up calls, and on and on. _Wonder what this one wanted?_ she thought as she looked up and froze, her eyes locking with the most vivid cobalt blue eyes she’d ever seen. 

“I’m Justin Hayward. I believe John Lodge signed in for me?” 

_My God,_ she thought with a shiver, taking in the silvery-golden hair, the depth of his blue eyes, the beauty of his features. Fine lines crinkled from the corners of his eyes, indicating that he was in his late forties. Those eyes were like magnets. She had this distinct feeling she was gazing straight down into his soul. _Just like in her dreams._ She shivered again as he gave her a long, searching gaze, his eyes seeming to delve right into her. 

“I am at the right place, correct?” 

She blushed and quickly rose to her feet, repressing a gasp as she came closer to eye level with him. _That magnetism was even more overwhelming,_ she thought, seeing the gray at his temples for the first time, noting the squareness of his jaw, the high cheekbones, his features almost perfect. Unwittingly her eyes dropped to the V of his shirt collar where some dark blond chest hair curled. _My God,_ she thought dizzyingly. A few seconds of seeing him and all she could think about was dragging him off to the back room and spreading herself out on the desk for him. 

“Yes, you’re at the right place,” she finally murmured, reaching down for her clipboard. He crinkled a grin at her, his eyes growing lazy and seductive as he accepted the clipboard from her and scrawled his name across the registration form. As she started to pull it away he let his hand come to rest on hers, making her shudder at the contact. 

“Thanks for holding the room for me, darlin’,” he said softly, raking his thumb across the back of her hand. As warm gooseflesh crept up her arm and across her torso she felt her shields drop. _No!_ she thought, the brief distress fading as his feelings overwhelmed her. _Anxiety?_ she thought dimly. _Hunger... sadness... loneliness..._ tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she let him delve even deeper. 

“My pleasure,” she said shakily, shivering when he slipped further into her soul, exploring, seeking... _what?_ she wondered. It occurred to her that she could probably re-erect her shields, but for a reason she couldn’t fathom she chose not to. Instead, she let his inner beauty and sadness wash over and through her. 

His smile gentled as he continued to caress the back of her hand, a slight frown puckering his forehead. _Sure did look adorable with that expression,_ she thought, feeling herself relax. Her eyes dropped to his lips, taking in the lazy, sensuous curve. _What would they feel like against hers?_ she wondered, repressing a sigh when he removed his hand and started to turn away, his frown deepening as his smile faded. _What was wrong?_ she thought, a whimper escaping her when he pulled away from her psyche. _No!_ Desperately she grasped at one last tendril, feeling herself lovingly, mentally caress that tiny piece of him as she coaxed him to allow that much to remain within her. 

“Let me know if there’s anything you need, Mr. Hayward.” _It was a wonder she got that much out,_ she thought as he stopped, then turned back to face her again, his expression unreadable. 

“As a matter of fact, darlin’, there is something you could do for me.” His low, sensuous voice sent another warm tingle through her. _If he asks me to go to bed with him I’ll say yes,_ she thought giddily. 

“What’s that?” 

"First, I'd like to know your name." 

"Lauren. Lauren Daniels. And the second?" 

“Let me buy you a cup of coffee when your shift is over.” 

_Well, it wasn’t bed, but it was a chance to get acquainted,_ she thought as she let out a faint sigh and nodded at him. “I’m off in ten minutes,” was all she said as she let his eyes delve into hers. He nodded in agreement, then turned to walk away, leaving her to gaze after him, taking in the long legs, the grace of his stride. _That walk reminded her of a long, sleek animal,_ she decided, _a lean-hipped panther, all slim and taut, and on the prowl. Poised to leap and take._ She shivered again and sank into her chair, then let her forehead come to rest on her hands. _Whatever it was he was hungry for she hoped she was up to giving it._

* * *

_It had seemed only natural afterwards to invite her out onto the grounds for a walk in the moonlight,_ Justin thought as he moved to let his arm come around her shoulders. To his relief she leaned into him, her arm sliding around his waist and her hand coming to rest on his opposite hip. _Felt very right and natural,_ he thought, daring to nuzzle her hair and finding that she just leaned even closer. 

He recalled their conversation and repressed a grin. Lauren had, once she relaxed, proven to be lively and talkative, allowing him to remain his natural reserved self while he watched her, her hands moving, violet eyes sparkling. _From what he could tell she hadn’t even noticed that he didn’t so much as taken one sip of his coffee,_ he thought with amusement, even though he’d lifted the cup from time-to-time. Occasionally, though, her eyes would begin searching his again and he’d feel himself slowly get lost inside of her. 

_What he was able to glimpse in her soul was beauty that he’d only dreamed of finding,_ he realized as he drew her closer to him. He felt a tiny shudder go through her... _aroused,_ he thought hungrily. She was just as aroused and just as much in need of him as he was of her, and they barely knew each other. _She would be so... intense,_ he decided. He would get lost inside of her and she would come unwound beneath him, her body arching tautly, nails dragging into his skin as he would bend to give her neck the longest, sweetest, most agonizing kiss she’d ever experienced. 

_No._ He shook his head in an effort to clear it, repressing a shudder when she leaned even closer to him. _His own hunger was getting the better of him... again,_ he thought, feeling self-loathing overwhelm him. _She was so rare, and so beautiful, and he wanted to taint that?_

“Justin?” 

He looked down to see her giving him a questioning look, her violet eyes reflecting a troubled light. _Psychic. On top of everything else, it appeared she possessed a great deal of sensitivity._

“Yes, darlin’?” He watched her lips curve into a gentle smile at the endearment, the one he had always used so casually in the past. _How many women had he melted with that one simple word?_ he wondered as he continued to gaze into her violet depths. 

“Why so troubled?” When he frowned she added, “I get all of these mixed emotions from you... joy, despair, unhappiness... desire.” She blushed at the last and he allowed himself a slight smile. “What I wish I knew was why. I mean, you’re starting a sold-out set of concerts tomorrow, you have people who have come a long way just to see you, the adulation of many, and yet there’s something wrong. What is it that troubles you down to your very soul?” Her blush heightened into a steady flush as she continued with, “Why, when I see you, do I see the ultimate in sadness and loneliness, utter despair, and this unceasing hunger?” 

Justin found himself looking away from her as a small hope lit itself inside of him. _Would she understand?_ he wondered. _Or, would she be like Marie and turn away in horror and be lost to him forever? No,_ he thought grimly. _Best that she not know… that she never find out._

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” was all he said as he watched her brows draw together in what appeared to be annoyance. _Better to annoy her now. Perhaps that would make her keep her distance,_ he decided as she continued to frown. _Damn, he wished he could make up his mind,_ he realized. _He wanted her, but he didn’t want her to get too close to him… yet he wanted her to be intimate with him in every way. Good going, Hayward. Nothing like giving the lady a mixed set of signals._

“Justin, can I ask you something?” As he looked at her she added, “What am I doing out here with you? You bought me coffee, got me talking about myself, but won’t open up to me at all. I feel like I’m running into this wall, as though there’s something you feel you must hide from me. You want to know something?” 

“No, but you’re going to tell me anyway.” 

“It’s not my idea of a good time to be drawn out into the open, then not be given the same privilege.” As he continued to give her that unreadable gaze she swore softly and turned away, missing entirely the panic-stricken expression he gave her as his arm shot out. His hand clamped around her forearm and she gasped as he yanked her to him. “Justin,” she whispered as his hard body came in contact with her soft one. 

_Yes,_ he thought, poising his mouth just above hers, watching her eyes go smoky with longing, her lips parting in invitation. He brushed his mouth over hers, feeling the warmth, the softness, the way her breath drew in softly, then let out in a skitter across his cheek. _Again,_ he thought, letting his mouth linger that time, his head rotating, working... even as his hands settled on her hips and molded her to him. A whimper escaped her as he thrust both his tongue into her mouth and his hips against hers, all in one deliciously sensuous movement that left them both shaken, clinging, lips kissing frantically as they began to spin out of control. 

His hands sank into her hair and tugged her head back as he licked a hot, sweet path down her neck. Her pulse hammered beneath his lips as he found the sweet column of her neck, the burning pulsing throb of her jugular vein. _God, he could feel her blood coursing through her with a rage that matched his hunger._ He found himself nibbling and kissing her throat, his tongue tracing that sweet vein over and over as he let his teeth lightly tease at her. Her hands tangled into his hair and pulled him more tightly into her neck, soft wordless sounds of encouragement coming from her. 

_Never had he known anything so sweet, so warm... and what she was offering him._ He let out a low growl and continued to nibble at her, thrusting his arousal against her belly. _So damned hungry, so damned in need of what she could give him._ Her mouth started to roam the side of his neck, her hands tugging his head back as she nibbled at his pulse point and nearly sent him over the edge of control. _Dear God, that’s what it would feel like,_ he thought crazily, _feel like to have her take from him._ Her teeth caught delicately at his skin and he moaned, running his hands up and down and along her spine, making her hips twist helplessly against his. 

Suddenly a faint sound made him freeze, then step back from her, leaving her to give him a look of distress. Voices wafted to them, then drew nearer as he swiftly turned from her, forcing himself into composure. _If she had a chance to look at his eyes she’d know,_ he thought desperately, taking several deep shuddering breaths as he looked up at the moonlit sky, a shiver escaping him when she let her hand rest on his shoulder. 

“Justin?” 

He stood in silence, feeling his body calm as his mind cleared. He felt her hand move over him... _sweet hand, so soft and warm to the touch,_ he thought, wondering what it would be like to have those hands on his skin, caressing, loving him all over. 

“I’m sorry,” he said in a gravelly voice. “We’ve only known each other a few hours and I had no right.” 

“No. It’s okay.” 

They both watched as the source of interruption, a couple in their sixties, walked past them. _Growing old together,_ Justin thought, watching them with a mixture of longing and pain. _What he would give to even grow old. To know the joys of growing old and happy with a warm, loving woman. Children._ His throat tightened and he turned away completely, both from the couple and from Lauren. 

“Forgive me,” was what he finally said. “It’s been a long day with everything. I think I need to go up to my room and get some rest.” 

“Of course.” _Damn, he wished she didn’t sound so hurt,_ he thought as he extended his arm out to her and linked his elbow through hers. _Still, it was the only way to keep her at a distance and safe,_ he decided as he escorted her back into the hotel. 

_It would figure,_ he thought with frustration. John had told him of the knockout that ran the front desk, accompanied by a few winks and the mention of a good meal. John had a dark sense of humor. _Sometimes over the past months that had been the only thing that had kept him going,_ he realized. John’s prodding, provoking him into carrying on, into living as normal of an existence as he could. When Marie and Doremi left him he had begged John to put him out of his misery, and John had given him a sound verbal thrashing and the utter refusal of sympathy. 

_Had it been worth it, though?_ he wondered as he stood at the edge of his balcony thirty minutes later, gazing up at the moonlit sky. He had never really been close to Ray and Graeme, and now they rarely spoke to him at all. His mother was safely ensconced away in Cornwall, where he had moved his household so he could be near her when he was in England. _She would never know,_ he thought grimly. _She was already getting delicate and frail, and such knowledge would kill her, of that he was certain._ He would watch her die; he would outlive her, John, Ray, Graeme... Doremi. His throat tightened as he began to walk again. _Alone for all eternity,_ he thought bitterly as he turned back to the solitary silence of his hotel room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lauren stood at the edge of the showroom, which still carried the faint scent of newness, of having been freshly built. She’d been told that this showroom had a similar layout to those in Lake Tahoe and Las Vegas, with tables for seating, all close to the stage and intimate. _Thanks to her supervisor she was real close to the stage and intimate,_ she thought as she looked down at her ticket. _Section 10, seat 1. Couldn’t get any better than that,_ she thought as she watched the crowd start to filter in. Looked as though the audience would be everything from Moody Blues fans in bellbottoms and tie-dyed shirts to gamblers who saw the show as just another addition to their night on the town. The fans would be further back, the gamblers up front, which had no logic at all. _Hell, she couldn’t even be considered a fan herself,_ she thought as she made her way down to the front and center seat. 

She felt the thrum of excitement around her as the showroom continued to fill. A few fans snuck up to the VIP seats and she repressed a grin, thinking inwardly that she couldn’t blame them for trying. _The ushers would never even know the difference,_ she thought as a few more brave ones worked their way up, mostly female. The looks in their eyes were that of nervous anticipation, almost as though they were driven to get as close to the stage as they could. She’d seen shows with a large fan attendance before, but never had she seen women with such an odd gleam in their eyes. 

The waiter set her glass of wine on the table just as the lights flickered, then lowered completely even as the stage lights slowly went up. Lauren felt her heart start to pound as she leaned forward in her seat. She hadn’t seen Justin since the previous night on the hotel grounds. The memory of his mouth... his hands... she shivered. He was devastating and he was good. Real good. 

Applause deafened her as the band walked out one-by-one, starting with the backup singers and backing instruments, then the graybeard, Graeme. Ray came out and waved cheerily to the thundering applause, then there were a few feminine screams as John walked out, his green eyes flashing with delight. He caught sight of Lauren and grinned at her, tossing her a knowing wink as she blushed. _Had Justin told him?_ she wondered, drawing in a sharp breath as the last band member walked out to wild applause. 

Justin was wearing a billowy poets shirt tucked into snug jeans, his golden hair gleaming under the stage lights. He regarded the crowd with a sensuous, lazy grin, getting feminine screams and sighs in return, more women sneaking up to the VIP seats and pushing in behind Lauren. She could feel the throb, the tension, the raw desire coming from them as they crowded closer and closer. _Good God,_ she thought, a shudder escaping her when his eyes fell upon her and began to glitter wickedly. 

Mesmerized, she watched as they began to play, going from one beautiful, philosophical song to the next. Underlying all of that was the strong sexuality. _It was so thick one could almost cut a knife with it,_ she decided. She squirmed in her seat as Justin undulated his hips against his guitar, his grin widening at the reaction he got in return. Before she knew it the rhythm swept her away, the throb, the driving beat of desire that sank into her soul and into those that surrounded her. 

She felt herself rise to her feet and being shoved to the stage by the women behind her as her eyes locked with Justin’s. Slowly he slunk up in front of her and began thrusting his hips, dipping lower and lower with each howl of his guitar as his gaze held hers. Her inner thighs began to ache and a moan escaped her, barely audible. Immediately his eyes grew black with want and he thrust again, making her gasp aloud. 

“Justin...” 

The ache spread into a warm tingle that made her shudder, her hands digging into the edge of the stage as a sudden, vivid sensation of having him lying between her thighs and filling her with each thrust overwhelmed her. He thrust again and she clung desperately to that wooden stage, feeling a spasm sweep through her lower half. As the tempo of the song built up to a climax Justin’s movements increased, his eyes still focused into hers as she felt herself build up, then come undone right before him as wave after wave of orgasmic ecstasy overwhelmed her. _Damn him,_ she thought dimly as she sank into her chair, her body quaking with release as she gazed into his triumphant midnight eyes. 

* * *

Justin stood at the edge of the outdoor swimming pool grounds, letting the energy of the moon sink into him as he basked in the moonlight. He was always hungry after performing. He turned and began walking along the sidewalk back to the park area behind the tennis courts. Lauren had disappeared right after the concert, apparently before Matt could give her the backstage pass he’d sent down to her. _Too bad,_ he thought, his tongue flicking inadvertently over his lips. 

Hot, raging desire coursed through him and he moaned aloud, thinking of what it would be like to spread her out on his bed and love her head to toe; not take her like he was taking the others, but slowly, deliciously making love to her all over, her light brown golden hair spilling across the pillow, her violet eyes warm with longing and desire as he brought her to climax repeatedly before giving her the ultimate in ecstasy. Everything below the waist tightened and he shuddered in spite of himself. _He could go back, find her and coax her out into the moonlight,_ he thought hungrily. She would taste so damned good. 

“Are you Justin Hayward?” 

He turned to see the woman standing behind him, fiddling nervously with what appeared to be one of the Moody Blues concert programs. _Not bad in looks,_ he thought, his eyes raking over her. About thirty, built real good, wearing a low-necked top that gave him a shot of just about everything she had. His eyes fell to her neck and he felt the hunger surge forward. 

“Of course I am, darlin’,” he said silkily, letting his hand come to rest on her shoulder. “What can I do for you?” 

Her eyes widened as his fingertips began caressing her bare shoulder. “I-I was just wondering if you’d sign this,” she said weakly, extending the program out to him. He let his smile widen as he lazily scrawled his signature across the page, then handed it back to her, letting his eyes slowly sink into hers. Her features went lax, then filled with desire as he led her back underneath a cluster of trees, then backed her up against one, his hand smoothing her forehead as she moaned, whether with desire or fear... or both, he decided as he pulled her hair back from her neck and lowered his head. 

Lauren stood at the edge of the tennis courts, riveted by what she saw. _Justin was obviously necking pretty heavily with the woman,_ she thought unhappily, taking in the way she was writhing against him, soft moans coming from her, hands running all over him. His hips were working against the woman’s, reflecting an obviously raging need, the one that had drawn her out to the grounds to begin with. Damn, she thought miserably. _Obviously what they’d shared in the moonlight the previous night was just a matter of course for him,_ she thought with an unhappy sigh as she started to turn away, then froze when she heard a soft cry come from the woman’s lips. 

“Justin,” she whispered softly. Immediately he whirled, then froze at the sight of her, his eyes blazing with... she gasped. Abruptly he released the woman, ignoring her as she sagged to the ground in a daze. _His eyes,_ Lauren thought desperately, unable to drag her gaze from the eerie yellow light that outlined his blue irises, nor the way he bared his teeth and groaned with despair, blood trickling from his mouth. 

“Get out of here,” he muttered, the raw power of his voice making her shiver as it washed over and through her. “Now.” 

“But...” 

“Leave, Lauren, before I do something that both of us will regret.” 

Do that to her? Immediately the thought of his breath hot on her neck, his warm mouth sucking... her nipples tightened. “I wouldn’t mind,” she whispered, making him blanch with revulsion before he turned away from her and bent to pull his victim to her feet. 

“But I would,” was his low reply as he smoothed his victim’s hair, murmuring softly to her before he added, “Please leave, for my sake if not for yours.” Lauren watched, her lower half tingling when Justin lowered his head and nuzzled the few drops of blood that ran from the woman’s neck, his tongue flicking out at them. _Me,_ she thought wildly. _Let that be me instead._

Suddenly everything went into a hazy swirl of mist and moonlight. Time was gone, reality vanished as Lauren felt herself swept up into the maelstrom. What the hell? she wondered, gasping when the hard reality of concrete came against her behind. She was sitting on a concrete bench near the pool. Justin and the woman he’d dined on were nowhere in sight. She reached up to touch her neck and felt faint disappointment go through her. _Darn._

_I think I could love him,_ she thought suddenly as she staggered to her feet and carefully made her way inside. _I think I could love and cherish and ease his pain of loneliness, and share what he has to offer._ She shivered at the thought as she walked into the hotel lobby, then eyed the registration desk. _Only live once,_ she decided as she walked behind the desk and began keying in the right codes for the room of one Jason Hampton, aka the mysterious Justin Hayward, who probably did arrive in the crate. 

She stood in front of his room, hesitated briefly, then knocked, palming the key she’d created just in case he wasn’t there. The rustling behind the door told her otherwise and she hastily shoved the key into her purse just as the door opened to reveal Justin, shirt opened completely to the tails and hanging over his jeans, eyes dark and intense as he gazed at her. 

“What are you doing here, darlin’?” he muttered darkly, his eyes sweeping over her. “Come to see how England’s favorite vampire is making out?” 

“Oh, Justin.” She shot him a peeved look and pushed her way past him into his suite, taking in the perfect order, the open French doors leading out to the balcony, the untouched basket of fruit on the television. “Sitting outside and sulking?” She sensed his annoyance as she walked out onto the balcony to find a couple of patio chairs, one with an acoustic guitar lying across it. 

“Wouldn’t you be, in my shoes?” One eyebrow went up as he watched her settle herself into the vacant chair and stretch out, gazing up at him expectantly. “Anything I can get for you?” he added sarcastically, watching the corners of her lips turn up with mischief. 

“Yeah. I’ll take a Coke and a smile, in either order.” 

He grinned in spite of himself and took inward delight at the way her entire face lit up as he picked up the phone and dialed room service. As slow as Caesars was about sending up anything that would give them thirty minutes alone. He settled himself into the other patio lounge and picked up his acoustic guitar, strumming absently on it. 

“You made love to me on the stage, didn’t you?” she asked softly. He nodded and continued strumming, his eyes falling upon hers. 

“Bad habit I’ve gotten into lately,” he said quietly. “Start the seduction onstage, then finish elsewhere.” 

“That’s why all the women...” 

“Yeah.” 

“Enjoyed every minute of it, too.” 

He grinned again. “Glad to hear I haven’t quite lost my touch, anyway.” 

“What happened?” 

He took a deep shuddering breath, then continued to strum, his eyes falling upon the moon as he sang softly. Lauren watched, her eyes filling with tears at the sight of his hair turned to silver by the moon, the utter despair in his expression as he sang of a life lost to him and never, ever being able to go back. _So lonely,_ she thought, her hand reaching out to come to rest on his shoulder as she leaned forward. His lips brushed across the back of her hand and for one second Lauren caught the faintest glimmer of tears on his lashes before he turned away from her. 

“Last tour... in the summer...” 

There was a knock on the door and they both jumped before Justin abruptly got to his feet and went into the suite. He returned moments later with a tray laden with snacks and drinks, setting it wordlessly on the patio table before he walked over to the balcony railing and came to rest on it, the wind tugging at his hair, making his shirt flutter away from him as the moonlight gleamed off his muscular upper body. Lauren rose to stand next to him, letting her hand come to rest on him again and feeling him shudder. 

“Tell me, please.” 

“Last tour.” He took a deep breath. “I think we were somewhere in the Midwest. God, the cities all run together after awhile and sometimes it’s hard to remember, you know? All I know is that it was almost the last date and that I was looking forward to going home and seeing my wife and daughter again. Gets awfully lonely on the road.” 

“I can imagine.” 

“There was this fan, this woman. She was incredibly beautiful, sexy as hell, seductive. I remember seeing her in the front row, with those eyes, and thinking that I had to have her, no matter what.” He pawed his shirt front pocket, then grinned wryly. He didn’t smoke anymore. “All through the concert I got hotter and hotter and her eyes just drew me straight into her. So, naturally being the stud rock singer that I am I sent her a backstage pass,” he added dryly. “Piece of ass like that only comes along once every so often and I was going to have a sample of it.” 

_Such self-loathing,_ she thought, leaning against him and feeling his shoulders rise and lower. “Go on,” she said softly. 

He barked a laugh. “Boy, did I have a sample of it. She took me down onto the dressing room sofa and gave it to me like I’ve never had it. Just went on and on and on, and I kept thinking, Christ, I’m forty seven years old and I’m staying harder than I’ve ever been in my entire life. Then it was up to my room, where we kept at endless sex, endless fucking until I felt totally lost in her. And then, just when I thought I could get no further lost...” He clutched at his arms and moaned softly, tears streaming down his cheeks. “She told me afterwards that I was hers forever and all I could do was lie there and whisper agreement, watching my blood trickle down her chin. It was then my turn and whilst I drank from her I got hard again and we fucked some more.” 

His voice broke off and he wiped hurriedly at his eyes. “By the time I got home the transformation was complete. The other guys were about half-afraid of me, except for John, who just pushed me until I made it home to safety. My wife.” He raised his fists and brought them down hard against the balcony railing, making Lauren flinch. “I haven’t seen Marie or Doremi since the first week I got home. Not seeing Marie hurts, but without Doremi, my little girl.” He let out a soft anguished sob. “Marie and I have never been real close, but we were always friends, no matter what. Doremi was my goddamned life and not seeing her is tearing me apart!” 

His arm suddenly came hard around her and yanked her up against the rock wall of his chest, his head bending over her while he sobbed. Lauren clung to him, letting her tears mingle with his as they held each other. Impulsively she let her lips brush across his cheek, tasting his tears, feeling his arms tighten around her. 

“What happened to the woman?” she asked softly. Justin slanted a grin at her, then shrugged. 

“She followed me to England and found herself pretty bloody disappointed when I wouldn’t have anything to do with her. She didn’t count on my rage at being separated from my loved ones for all eternity.” 

“You’ve never told anyone, have you?” she whispered as he trembled against her. He shook his head and pressed his lips against her cheek. 

“Just John,” he murmured, stroking her hair with the palm of his hand. She felt so warm and so alive; so gentle and caring. He kissed her cheek again and felt her shiver and press closer to him. _Not afraid of him at all,_ he marveled, enjoying the warm, soft feel of her in his arms, her breasts nestled against his chest, the sweetness of her scent overwhelming him. He kissed the corner of her mouth and she sighed, turning to let his lips caress hers. 

“Who are you,” he said hoarsely, “that you come into my life and tear down the walls so quickly? Make me feel what I’d never hoped to feel again?” 

“Justin...” 

His mouth descended onto hers and they both moaned softly, hands clutching at each other, lips caressing, taking. It was a long, warm, sensuous kiss, devoid of the raging hunger, instead replaced with love and longing. Tongues mated, intertwined; large, long-fingered hands passed over soft, feminine skin; small, delicate fingers coiled through chest hair. The kiss deepened as their souls began to strain together in longing. 

Lauren was aware of being swept up into his arms, of being carried across the suite and into the bedroom. Her heart hammered in her chest as he laid her along the bed, then discarded his shirt and sank down next to her, draping one jean-clad thigh across hers as he bent to kiss her again, his arousal pressing hard against her. His kisses grew more lazy, more warm and affectionate, his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth as though he had all the time in the world. 

Her fingers tangled into his hair as the kiss increased in intensity, his hands roaming, caressing. He cupped her breasts and she moaned softly, a hiccupping sob escaping her when his thumbs raked across her nipples. He murmured incoherently against her lips, then let his mouth trail down the side of her neck, his breath increasing as his hips began to work against hers. 

“Justin.” His name came out on a sigh when his teeth raked across her pulse point. “Yes, please.” Her answer was a strangled groan as he rose back to his knees, then reached for the hem of her shirt, tugging it off of her in one smooth motion before rapidly unhooking her bra and tossing it aside. His eyes went to her breasts, the tips tightening under his gaze before he lowered against her and began dragging his chest across her, the hair abrading her nipples into unbearable hardness. 

“What you do to me,” he muttered, his eyes delving into hers. He twisted against her again and they both cried out with anguish, clutching at each other. “Can’t stand it.” 

His mouth began tracing a hot, greedy path down her neck, pausing to tease at her pulse point before traveling on down to her breasts. He nibbled his way to one throbbing peak, then fastened his mouth over it, making her nearly come off of the bed as she arched up into his mouth. An incoherent cry escaped her as he nibbled and sucked hungrily, his hands reaching for the fastenings of her slacks. 

“I’m going to be in you when I do this,” he muttered, lifting his head to gaze into her eyes. A gasp escaped her at the yellow glow that surrounded his irises, at the lengthened teeth exposed by the sensuous grin he was giving her. Oh, yes, she thought wildly, reaching down to caress his face tenderly, tracing his lips, and cupping his cheeks. For one moment his features softened and he smiled, leaning up to kiss her tenderly even as he worked her slacks down and off, catching her underpants with them. His eyes slid over her, taking in her lush build, the rosy tips of her breasts, the light brown hair that crowned her thighs. 

“Lovely,” he whispered, a shudder escaping him when she began unfastening his jeans and sliding them down over his hips. A sigh of relief escaped him, then a moan as his manhood sprang from its confines, only to be cupped in her hand. 

“Justin, you are so wonderful,” she said huskily, passing her fingertips through the dark blond and gray chest hair, letting those fingers trace lightly down over his abdomen to thread through the hair that surrounded his manhood, then over his tight buttocks and down his thighs. He growled softly, then moaned again when she bent to trace her tongue around one flattened nipple, causing it to bead into erection. She sucked on it and he let out a gasp, arching to give her better access to him. 

A cry of pleased surprise came from her when he slid his hand between her thighs, cupping and caressing her before letting one long finger slide along her swollen heat. Her hips began thrusting helplessly against him, making a soft, low laugh come from him as he probed deeper. 

“I can’t stand it.” 

“Of course you can, darlin’.” 

Just when she thought she’d explode with want he moved to lay between her thighs, his eyes locking with hers. “This is it, Lauren,” he muttered as he slid into her. Immediately a burning, licking fire coursed through her, enveloping her into a maelstrom of sensuality and desire, of raw hunger and need. Dazedly she held his gaze, feeling his soul sink into hers even as his manhood was filling her. 

“Justin.” 

He growled out a reply and began to thrust, grinning darkly as she sobbed and writhed beneath him, her hands digging into his behind and imploring him on. The way he looked! she thought wildly, taking in the way his eyes were completely glowing, how his features were all dark with hunger and want and tenderness all rolled into one. He arched his head back and groaned, baring his teeth as he struggled for control. Immediately a spasm licked through her, then completely overwhelmed her as the fire he’d infused her with enveloped her very soul. 

She felt his hands tangle in her hair, felt her head being pulled back to bare her neck to him. Yes, was her last coherent thought as his hot mouth brushed over her neck, then opened and came down over her throbbing vein. She felt the sweet, burning pain of his teeth sinking into her, felt his tongue work over her as he began sucking feverishly, and it was her undoing. A scream of anguish, of delight, of raw burning ecstasy like she’d never felt before came from her as she was overwhelmed by orgasm, not just from her pelvis, but spreading from her neck and down her body, as well. At the same moment her soul shattered apart into indescribable bliss as she spiraled out of control, her hands clutching at him. 

She was aware of his pelvis pounding hers, of a raw growl of need coming from him as he began to tremble against her. Suddenly he broke free of her neck and arched back, a harsh groan escaping him. His hips jerked before he gave one last hard thrust and emptied inside of her. Lauren shuddered as he sank against her and moaned, his tongue playing over her neck as he savored every last drop he could. 

“Uhmmm, nice,” she whispered, shivering when he gave her one last lazy lick before lifting his head to gaze into her eyes. He frowned, his hand caressing her hair lightly as he regarded her. 

“Are you all right?” he murmured. She nodded wordlessly and clung to him, sighing when he gently grasped her hips and rolled to his back, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. 

“Never better,” she said huskily. At the troubled gaze he gave her she added, “Honestly, Justin, I’m fine! I’m not going to become a vampire, right?” 

He shook his head. “Only if you drink from me, darlin’.” 

Now why did that thought disappoint her? She shrugged, then said, “Don’t worry about me, then. I’ve probably lost more blood nicking my legs shaving,” she added lightly, getting a blink from him. 

“I’ll take your word for it,” he finally murmured, cradling her tightly to him. “You know what I want more than anything else right now, love?” 

“What?” 

“I want to do the one thing I haven’t done in so long I’ve forgotten what it feels like.” 

“Which is?” 

“I want to feel you sleep in my arms.” She lifted her head and blinked at him as he added, “I’m serious, darlin’. I want to feel your warm body against mine whilst you sleep. That’s an experience that I haven’t had in a long time, one I always enjoyed.” 

“Of course.” 

“Hope you don’t mind.” 

_Mind?_ she thought dizzyingly, feeling his strong, long legs against her thighs, the firmness of his chest beneath her cheek. “Not at all,” she breathed, snuggling closer to him, nuzzling that soft mat of chest hair against her face as he smoothed her hair and murmured softly to her. _Nice,_ she thought drowsily, sighing when he dropped a kiss on the corner of her mouth before letting his head rest against hers as she drifted off into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lauren blinked muzzily against the daylight, then sat up straight, drawing the covers up around her in confusion. _Good grief,_ she thought as she struggled awake, her eyes falling on the clock. She really had spent the night in Justin’s arms, and had darned near overslept. _Nothing to wear to work, either,_ she thought balefully as she hastily got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. _Hope that Justin didn’t mind parting with one of his shirts,_ she decided as she got into the shower. Too bad his jeans would be way too tight and much too long. 

Once finished she rummaged through his toiletries and found his blow dryer, along with enough selection of hairspray to keep Vidal Sassoon in business for a long time. She grinned. _He was even vainer about his hair than she was,_ she thought with a chuckle as she quickly dried her hair into place, then got into her purse for the scant amount of makeup she carried on her. With any kind of luck she’d be presentable on the job, she thought, wishing that her home wasn’t several miles from Caesars. 

Next was his underwear drawer, where she managed to find a pair of bikini briefs that would do the job. _He was going to croak when he found she’d raided his closet,_ she thought with glee as she pulled out a ruffled poets shirt that looked as though it belonged on the stage. _That’s what hotel cleaners were for,_ she thought smugly as she slipped it on, then rolled up the cuffs and reached for her slacks, shaking them out as best as she could before she pulled them on and tucked the shirt into them. _Not bad,_ she decided as she gazed into the mirror, taking in the oversized silk shirt tucked into slacks, her semi-rumpled appearance, and how her eyes sparkled with delight. She reached to touch the twin tiny holes in the side of her neck and found her smile widening. _Bliss,_ she thought with a shiver. He had shown her pure, ecstatic bliss. 

She walked past the walk-in closet in the living room, then hesitated, pausing to gaze at it thoughtfully. _There was no question where he was at,_ she thought, feeling every single instinct within her jangle as she gazed at the closet. _No wonder he needed a suite,_ she realized. There weren’t closets of this size in the regular rooms. Her hands went to the door without thinking and she slid it open, not even blinking at the sight of the long crate she’d seen before. She stepped inside, then slid the door shut behind her, feeling herself crammed inside the darkness as she reached for the edge of the lid. To her amazement, it came off easily enough and she reached inside, finding his hard, warm body, his shoulders, then his face. 

“Oh, Justin,” she whispered, bending to drop a kiss on his lips as she linked her fingers through his. She felt the fingers flex slightly, felt his lips just barely move in response. “I’m falling in love with you, Justin,” she whispered, kissing him again and feeling his response. 

Wiping tears from her face, she gave his fingers one last squeeze and moved to replace the lid on the crate, suddenly wishing she didn’t have to leave him. _She’d give anything to be sleeping right beside him,_ she realized as she made sure that everything was perfectly in place before she stepped out of the closet and closed it behind her. 

* * *

“Miss?” 

_Oh, great. Another British accent, only this one was female._ After two days of almost nonstop demands, Lauren was about ready to go out of her mind. She repressed a groan of impatience, then looked up and froze, her heart stopping momentarily before beating in double-time. 

Whoever she was, the woman standing in front of her possessed a relaxed, elegant, lanky beauty like Lauren had never seen before. In her early twenties, she guessed, taking in the perfect features, the shining head of long, golden blonde hair, and the vivid cobalt blue eyes. _Those eyes were her best feature,_ Lauren thought with a shiver. _Incredibly beautiful, soulful and magnetic,_ she decided as she held the woman’s gaze and rose to her feet. 

“Can I help you?” she asked softly. The woman looked her over, one brow going up as she took in Lauren’s attire. 

“Well, I can certainly see who you spent the night with,” she muttered, her tone disdainful. Lauren felt a flush creep over her neck as the woman’s eyes dropped to that location, her expression darkening. “He can’t seem to control himself, can he?” 

Lauren couldn’t stay silent under the younger woman’s scrutiny one more minute. “Listen, I don’t know who you are, but...” 

“I’m Doremi Hayward. His daughter.” 

She was “his little girl?” Lauren almost burst into hysterical laughter. There was nothing little about this tall blonde woman who was eyeing her so coolly. Lauren forced herself to not look away, instead meeting Doremi’s eyes with strength and determination. Slowly she let her wall slip down a notch and was immediately overwhelmed by emotions that belied the young blonde’s determined stature. Fear. Regret. Sadness. Immediately Lauren relaxed and allowed herself a warm smile. 

“So glad to meet you,” she murmured softly, extending her hand to Doremi. The other woman hesitated briefly, then accepted the handshake, her fingertips trembling. “Your father won’t be around for a few hours, but in the mean time I can have the bellhop take your luggage to your room so you can unwind.” 

Doremi nodded and for a long moment the two women gazed at each other thoughtfully, cobalt blue eyes locking with violet. Suddenly Doremi broke into a hesitant smile, then turned away before Lauren had a chance to respond as the bellhops approached. Silently she watched as the tall, lanky blonde squared her shoulders and followed the bellhops to the elevator, not once casting a look back. _Doremi might be young, but she possessed a hidden strength that belied her youth,_ Lauren decided as she sank back into her chair and began slowly shaking her head. 

* * *

“So that’s where it went.” 

Lauren looked up to see Justin bent over the front desk at her, his eyes gleaming with mischief as he took in her attire. He let his eyes drop to where she’d left a couple of the top buttons undone, exposing a creamy expanse of skin. His tongue flicked across his bottom lip and she shivered, feeling her nipples draw and tighten. 

“Hope you don’t mind,” was her reply as she smoothed the silk shirt self-consciously. 

He grinned at her. “Well, I was sort of planning to wear it on the stage tonight, but I suppose tomorrow will do. Meanwhile...” 

“What?” 

“How about dinner?” 

“I didn’t think you did dinner.” 

The grin widened. “Not that kind, anyway.” His eyes dropped to her neck and she repressed a moan, remembering what it had felt like to have his hot mouth on her neck. “Still, I do love to treat a beautiful woman out to a night on the town.” 

“And instead you’re asking me.” 

He threw his head back and laughed with delight, shaking his head at the same time. “Ooohhh, I can see what kind of night this is going to be,” he said with a chuckle as he reached down to grasp her hand in his. “Come, darlin’. Have dinner with me.” 

_How would he react to his daughter’s presence?_ Lauren thought as he squeezed her hand, his entire features alight with joy. She hated to destroy that happiness, but he had to know, she decided as she took a deep breath. 

“Justin, I’d love to but...” 

“Daddy?” 

Justin went rigid, his eyes widening as his grip tightened on Lauren’s fingers. Lauren felt a tingling rush slide right up her arm and a similar rush of emotion assault her mind as he blindly reached out to her. _Turn around, my love,_ she thought, giving his hand an extra squeeze as she slowly got to her feet. Behind him Doremi was chewing on one long fingernail, her expression hesitant and unsure. 

“It’s okay,” she murmured softly, as much to the girl as to her father. Justin took a deep breath, then turned, his expression flashing from tension to joy to unreadable all in one motion. 

“Doremi? It’s good to see you. I...” 

He got no further as the young woman suddenly launched herself at him, making them both reel. Justin gasped, then hugged her hard to him, tears spilling down his cheeks as he whispered her name over and over. He felt the good, comfortable warmth of his daughter against him, bringing back memories of comforting her as a small child, of kissing scraped knees and wiping away tears, of playing cricket with her on the estate grounds, and teaching her how to ride a horse. His grip tightened as he felt her sob, her hands clinging to him. 

Slowly he was aware of Lauren coming around the desk, her eyes shining with tears as her hands reached into her pocketbook. She hesitated for the barest second, then extracted a long envelope, rummaged through it, then pulled out show tickets. _What the hell?_ Justin thought as she grasped Doremi’s hand and pressed one ticket into it. 

“Tonight’s show,” Lauren said softly. “It’s sold out and not even your father stands a snowball’s chance in hell of getting you a seat. Enjoy.” 

Both father and daughter blinked as Lauren turned and walked away. For a long moment they stared after her, then down at the ticket that Doremi held tightly clutched in her hand. 

“She loves you, you know,” Doremi said quietly. Justin nodded and pressed his lips against his daughter’s forehead. 

“Yeah, I know,” was his response as he grasped her shoulders and began leading her away from the busy lobby and the wide eyes of the fans that had witnessed the entire scene. 

“She knows about...” 

“Of course.” 

“And she loves you anyway,” she marveled softly. “I have to admit she has one up on Mum and me.” 

“Don’t say that, baby,” Justin said huskily. “You were frightened and...” 

“No excuse, though. No matter what had happened, you’re still my father.” 

He kissed her again, enjoying the sweet, familial feel of her against him. Like he had told Lauren, Doremi had been his entire life, his entire reason for living. _It felt good to have her with him again,_ he thought as he continued to hold her against him. 

“So, what are you going to do about her?” 

He blinked, then looked down sharply to find Doremi grinning at him. “What do you mean, ‘do’ about her?” 

“Well, besides rolling around in the bedroom and having her for lunch every once in awhile.” 

Justin felt the blood rush to his cheeks as she smiled cheekily at him. _Damn if she wasn’t developing a very sly sense of humor as she matured to adulthood,_ he thought as he felt his blush deepen. 

“I don’t think that’s...” 

“Any of my business,” she finished for him, still grinning. “Very well, Daddy, I leave you to your sordid and somewhat unusual love affair.” 

“Somewhat unusual?” 

They both laughed softly and continued to walk through the casino, oblivious to those that stared at them as they basked in each other’s love. 

* * *

Lauren pushed open the doors to her balcony and stepped outside, letting the moonlight wash over her as she gazed at the city below. _A few miles away Justin had probably just finished performing,_ she thought, feeling her throat tighten. It had hurt to not see him, but she’d wanted his daughter to be right within his line of sight all night and there had only been one way to accomplish that. Tears streamed down her cheeks and a sob escaped her. She missed him so much. 

“What’s a beautiful woman like you doing crying alone in the moonlight?” 

_Justin!_ Lauren whirled to see him leaning against the balcony railing, one hand bracing against the rail, the other on his hip as he regarded her lazily. He hadn’t even changed from the show, she realized as she took in the black billowy poets shirt opened to the waist, the patina of sweat that clung to his skin and still ran in rivulets down his forehead. _He certainly looked the part of the vampire with that damned shirt,_ Lauren thought, feeling a warm ache envelope her pelvis as his grin widened. 

“That was wonderful what you did, you know,” he said huskily as he pushed away from the railing and approached her, his eyes raking over her, the edges of his irises starting to glow. “Doremi will never forget it, and nor will I.” 

“It was the least I could do.” She shivered as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. 

“And it broke your heart.” He leaned forward and pressed his mouth against her cheek, letting his tongue trace along her skin as he kissed away her tears. “You won’t have to do that from now on, love. I did some arm-twisting and now she’s is sitting next to you for the last show.” 

“Oh.” 

His mouth brushed across hers as his arms slid around her, pulling her firmly up against him. He thrust lazily against her and she whimpered, feeling his heart thud against her palm, his sweat-dampened chest hair beneath her fingertips. 

“Uhmmm, I need to shower. I’m sweating all over you.” 

“I like your sweat.” 

He laughed softly and kissed her again, letting his tongue dance briefly inside of her mouth before stepping back and tugging on his shirt. “No, love, I’d feel better if I showered up.” 

“Mind if I join you?” 

“I’d mind if you didn’t join me.” 

They both stood under the stream of running water, clinging tightly to each other, kissing frantically. She felt him gently guide her back under the water, his hands tipping her head back into the stream as it thoroughly soaked her hair. She watched as he reached for the bottle of shampoo and poured a dollop into his broad palm, then rubbed his hands together before threading them into her hair. 

“Oh...” Why did each stroke of his fingertips on her scalp, each gentle massage send little electric shivers down her spine? She whimpered as her nipples tightened, a damp rush springing from her inner thighs as he lowered his mouth to hers and began probing her mouth with his tongue. His hands continued to slide sensuously through her hair, working the lather into lazy peaks. 

Then, there was the warm rush of the water cascading over her again as he rinsed the shampoo from her hair, his eyes glowing into hers. Shakily she reached for the bottle and began to do the same for him, washing the stickiness of spray out of his hair as she imbedded her fingertips into the silky strands. He growled softly and closed his eyes, a gasp escaping him when she took the bar of soap and began running it over him. 

“Lauren...” 

She murmured incoherently and began working up lather over his firm skin, teasing at his nipples, sliding down to thread her fingers through the wet hair that surrounded his manhood. Her hand began stroking him and he groaned wildly, feeling her palm, slick with soap, sliding up and down and along him and generally driving him out of his skull. Just when he thought he could take no more she backed off, a teasing grin on her face as she leaned up to kiss him. 

“You seem clean enough now,” she teased softly, giggling when he seized her to him, then turned her in his arms and brought her buttocks up against his pelvis. It was his turn to wash her then, his hands running all over her, plucking mercilessly at her nipples, sliding a soapy path down her abdomen to nestle between her thighs. _Oh, God,_ she thought wildly, her hips twisting, thrusting as he twirled his thumb around her. His mouth began caressing the side of her neck, his teeth teasing at her, but not penetrating. 

“Justin.” Her voice was strangled as he flicked his tongue over where he’d bitten her the previous night. “Please.” 

“Not yet, darlin’.” His laugh was low, sensuous as he nipped lightly at her earlobe, making her squirm against him. She felt him gently coax her to the tub floor and onto her hands and knees, felt his hard thighs nudge hers wide open as he came up against her and began rubbing his hardened length along her. A low, pleading sound escaped her as he continued to tease at her, almost, but not quite penetrating while his hands continued to work her into insanity. 

Just as she thought she couldn’t take any more he slid into her, making a soft cry come from her as he began to slowly stroke, his pelvis rocking against her upper thighs and buttocks. The sensation was incredible. She whimpered at the feel of warm water sluicing over her, of his rock hard body against her backside, his hands caressing and teasing her, and his mouth dropping hot, nibbly kisses across her neck, shoulders and back. She neared her peak and he slowed, rotating his hips and teasing at her. 

“Please?” 

“Please what, darlin’?” 

“I want to...” 

“Say it, love. Tell me what it is you want.” 

“I want to come...” 

Immediately he began pounding at her, making her cry out and struggle against him. _Yes,_ she thought incoherently as her body began to spasm. She heard his growls of animalistic delight as he thrust deeper, harder, his hands digging into her hips as he sought fulfillment inside of her. Suddenly she came unwound, a husky groan coming from her with the force of her orgasm. She felt him stiffen, heard a long, wild groan when he found release. _Still hard,_ she thought dazedly, moaning when he pulled out, shut off the shower and rose to his feet, taking her with him. 

“Justin, you didn’t...” 

“Not yet, love.” He bared his teeth and laughed softly. She was barely aware of his quickly drying off both of them, then swinging her into his arms and carrying her into the bedroom. He laid her out onto the bed and came down between her thighs, bringing their yet-damp bodies together. “Oh, definitely not yet, darlin’,” he said throatily, bending to lick a hot path around one nipple. “First I’m going to love you thoroughly.” He pressed hot, biting kisses down her abdomen, chuckling when she tangled her fingers into his wet hair. 

“Justin.” Oh, God, she thought, whimpering when he pressed his mouth against her damp curls. “That’s soooo gooood...” His tongue began sliding along her, making her nearly come up off of the bed. He probed more deeply, more wetly, murmuring hot, sexy words to her, telling her how much she pleased him as he brought her more closely to ecstasy. When it finally happened she convulsed and came up off of the bed, pleading with him as he continued to hold her against his mouth, refusing to back off until she came a second time... and then a third. Finally he rose to lie along her, thrusting into her with a hard, smooth stroke. 

“That’s it,” he whispered, bending to play his tongue along her neck. Immediately her fingers tangled into his hair in a silent plea, her thighs clenching around his waist as he filled her again and again. He lifted his head and let his eyes lock with hers, sinking into her soul more deeply with a long, glowing gaze that penetrated her very being. When she neared fulfillment he bent to press his mouth against the side of her neck, laving her neck feverishly with his tongue. 

“Justin, please... now... oohhh... “ 

Her soul shattered into spiraling ecstasy as his teeth penetrated her, as he drank her essence into him. Through the haze of passion she clung to him, sobbing out her delight, wrenching harder and harder against him as it went on and on, seemingly never-ending. Suddenly he threw his head back and moaned, her blood trickling from the sides of his mouth as he sought release. 

“You’re so delicious... all over...” 

He exploded, within her body and within her soul. They both wrapped tightly around each other and rocked with it wordlessly, tears mingling, hands caressing. _She never wanted to let go of him,_ she thought, whispering as much to him and getting a long, soul-reaching kiss in return. 

“I love you, Justin.” 

He brought his eyes to hers and for a long moment they held each other’s gaze, his hand gently caressing her cheek, treasuring the feel of her. With a crooked grin he wrapped his arms around her and rolled to his back, growing hard within her again as he thrust. 

“I love you too, Lauren.” 

Immediately tears spilled out of her lashes as she gently rode him, her hands gently caressing, loving him. _Whatever would happen to them?_ she thought dimly, giving herself up to ecstasy as he made love to her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

He lay wide-awake, watching her as she slept in his arms. Slowly he bent to kiss her, treasuring the feel of her sleepy response, the way she curled more tightly into him. _She was so beautiful,_ he thought, and so incredible deep down inside, as well. The way she’d made that sacrifice for Doremi was something he’d never, ever forget. 

The faint rosiness of dawn crept at the horizon and he sighed, enfolding her more tightly to him. They had so damned little time together, he thought balefully. _Dammit, she had the real world of daytime to cater to, and he had his own dark reality. It wasn’t fair. Just wasn’t._

Reluctantly he rose from the bed and reached for his clothing, picking up the silk shirt she’d worn the previous day while he was at it. He lifted it to his face, drinking in the soft, feminine scent she’d left all over it. _No,_ he thought suddenly as he laid it across a nearby chair. If she had nothing else from him, he’d at least leave her that to remember him by. 

_One last concert,_ he thought heavily. One last night in Branson and then he was going home, whether to Cornwall or France he hadn’t decided. _This time Doremi was going with him,_ he thought with relief. She’d decided to come and spend a couple of weeks with him before heading back off to school. Those two weeks wouldn’t be enough, especially with his peculiar schedule, but at least they’d have time to catch up a bit. 

_What about Lauren, though?_ He looked at the woman reclining peacefully on the bed, sound asleep. _God, he hated to leave her._ He looked at the slowly brightening sky and swore with frustration, then hurriedly dressed, not even bothering to button his shirt as he stepped into his shoes. 

“Lauren,” he muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed to gaze at her in the growing rosy light. “Dammit, why me? Why us?” 

With a sudden, desperate move he bent and drew her to him, watching her eyes flutter open before he rapidly lowered his head to hers for a long, hungry embrace. He felt her shudder against him, felt her hands clutch into his hair as their tongues met feverishly. 

The light grew. He muttered her name under his breath and broke away to stand, moving back from her and into the shadows. He watched tears spill down her cheeks as the room grew misty around him, then faded as he went to where he would rest for the day. 

* * *

Doremi Hayward wove her way through the crowd, murmuring politely to those who recognized her, waving at the sight of a few friends who were attending, but all the while looking for the woman she would be sitting with. Never, ever had she thought in a million years that she would be happy to see her father involved with another woman. 

She got to her seat in just enough time to see Lauren making her way through the crowd, wearing the same white silk shirt from the day before, only pressed and cleaned. Something about the way that shirt clung to Lauren gave her bond to her father even more strength. She watched the older woman as she smiled and nodded at a few people before catching sight of Doremi. Immediately her expression went from melancholy to joy as she came to stand in front of Justin’s daughter. 

“I can’t thank you enough for what you did last night,” Doremi said softly. Lauren shrugged, then let out a surprised squeak as the younger woman suddenly gave her a long, affectionate hug. “I can see what Daddy sees in you,” she added huskily, feeling Lauren start to tremble against her. She lifted her head just in time to see Lauren wipe hurriedly at her cheeks and suddenly sit in her chair, reaching into her purse at the same time for a Kleenex. 

“You don’t know how much that means to me,” she whispered as Dori sat next to her. “If only...” 

“What?” 

Lauren shrugged and began dabbing at her cheeks and eyes, shuddering when Doremi slid her arm around her shoulders. “What, Lauren?” she asked softly. When she shook her head Doremi added, “Is it Dad?” 

“Yeah.” Lauren hesitated, then let her voice drop to a soft tone. “I’m... God, I’m going to miss him so much. It’s like...” 

“Come with him, then.” 

“I want to, but...” 

“Please, Lauren.” Doremi grasped her even harder. “Please, do this for him. For both of you.” 

Lauren suddenly straightened, her eyes narrowing slightly as she looked at Doremi. “Perhaps you’re right,” she said in an odd tone, her brows drawing together pensively. “This is all so pointless.” 

The stage lights dimmed and they both leaned forward, watching as each band member came out onto the stage, with Justin last, as always. He smiled broadly and waved to the crowd, getting raucous cheers in return, and in thanks for the wonderful nights in Caesars Branson that he’d given all of them. His eyes immediately fell down to the front row, where the two women he loved were watching him, eyes shining up at him and conveying all the love that they felt for him. 

_There was an undertone of determination in Lauren, though,_ he thought as he began playing. She stood up with Doremi and began playing up to him, imitating his moves, getting a grin from him each time. Meanwhile her eyes remained focused on him, drawing him slowly into her soul and filling him with such joy and love as he’d never known before. He let it permeate him, carry him, lift him to heights he’d never experienced. 

“Love you, Lauren,” he mouthed to her, getting another warm caress of psychic warmth from her. _It had to work out,_ he thought fiercely as he went into the next song. _Just had to._

Justin forced himself to clean up first this time, making sure that every hair was in place, that he looked perfect for what lay ahead of him. _Damned if he didn’t feel like a suitor come to call,_ he thought, his brows drawing together in an annoyed fashion. _Still, for what he had in mind he needed to feel at his best,_ he decided as he turned to walk to his hotel room door. The knock on it made him freeze in his tracks. _Who the hell was it this time?_ he thought, rapidly walking over and swinging it open. Immediately he froze, then let out a relieved sigh and swept Lauren into his arms all at once. 

“I was just coming to look for you,” he said huskily, nuzzling her hair. “Thought we might catch a late dinner or...” 

“Forget dinner, Justin,” was her quiet reply as she snuggled closer to him. _Damn if she wasn’t wearing a bra,_ he thought, enjoying the feel of all that unbound softness against him, separated only by the thin layer of silk that covered her. _Great, now he was going to get hard again._

“Actually, I kind of wanted to wine and dine you a bit,” he admitted as he set her back, his eyes dropping to the way she’d left some buttons undone to reveal a delicious amount of cleavage. He licked his lips inadvertently and listened to the soft chuckle he got in return. 

“Why?” she asked softly, her hand going up to caress his cheek. “We have so little time here together that...” 

“Because...” He took a deep breath and turned away, jamming his hands in his pockets. “You know the old tradition of courting a woman, right? This weekend has gone so fast that I thought I could squeeze in a courting before I...” 

“Before you what?” 

“Before ... before I asked you to come with me to Europe.” He didn’t turn as he rushed on. “I know we’ll have problems, of course, especially with me the way I am. Won’t be easy all the time and you’ll probably find yourself in a lot of awkward situations when...” 

“Justin?” Her interruption was soft, but firm enough that he silenced immediately. Her next move made him shudder as she pressed her lips to the center of his back, her arms winding around him. “I love you, Justin, and I’d love nothing more than to come with you.” As he let out a sigh of relief she added, “There is one thing, though.” 

“What?” He swiftly turned in her arms and pulled her hard against him. “Whatever it is, I’m sure we can figure out some way of taking care of it. I...” 

“Shut up for a minute, okay?” She laughed at the nonplussed way he stared at her. “I don’t think our differences will bring us problems.” As he stared at her she added, “By the time we get to Europe I hope we won’t have any differences, that we’ll be the same, if you get what I’m driving at.” 

He felt the bloodlust rise in him at the mere thought of what she was suggesting, his eyes dropping inadvertently to her neck. “Do you realize what it is you’re saying?” he muttered huskily, feeling his tongue flick over his bottom lip. “You’d be like me, tied to the night forever, tied to drives beyond your control and...” 

“I know.” Her hands began running down the front of his shirt, yanking up on the tails before unbuttoning it. With a few quick motions she had his chest exposed to her caress and lips. He groaned wildly when she bent to kiss him, to nibble across his chest to his nipples, licking and sucking at them. Meanwhile her hands unzipped his jeans, then slid around and underneath his briefs to cup his buttocks, getting another groan from him. 

“Lauren,” he rasped out as she tugged down on his jeans and briefs, sliding them past his hips. They fell to his ankles and he stepped out of them just as she gently coaxed him to sit on the edge of the bed. When she knelt in front of him and began licking a hot path down the center of his chest he threw his head back and cried out, not knowing that his eyes had gone full yellow, nor that his teeth had sharpened. He felt her warm mouth envelope him, love him, and caress him. 

“God, darlin’,” he muttered, feeling his hips begin to thrust into her mouth. He leaned back onto his elbows and moaned, his breath catching when she slid her hands up to toy with his nipples. _He couldn’t take that,_ he thought as wave after wave of blazing want overwhelmed him. 

Suddenly he reached down and dragged her to her feet, his hands hitching feverishly into the waistband of her leggings and dragging them down over her thighs. He moved to kneel in the center of the bed, taking her with him, spreading her across his lap so he could slide into her. He did. She cried out with delight and arched into him as he began guiding her up and down, impaling her with each delicious move. 

His hands slid into her hair and tipped her head to the side, his eyes blazing as he bent to press his mouth against the side of her neck. Immediately the warm, sensuous, soul-filling love sank into them both and he felt her begin to shake, felt tears against his cheek. He opened his mouth wider, then let his teeth sink into her soft, delicious skin, groaning when the fluid slid over his tongue and down his throat. _Drinking from her was like no other,_ he thought as he felt her shudder, her nails dragging into his back. She wept again and he held her tightly with one arm, his free hand going up to the side of his neck. 

“Here, my love,” he whispered, dragging his thumbnail down his jugular vein. He heard a soft gasp from her, then felt the warmth of her mouth on the side of his neck. Immediately his hips jerked as she suckled gently at him, making him draw more blood from her, and more. They exchanged drop for drop, hands clinging, the white blinding ecstasy of orgasm sweeping away all reality. 

Lauren felt him lay her back onto the bed and come down between her thighs, his face above hers as he caressed her with the broad palm of his hand. Was it her imagination, or could she feel every line of his hand, every whisper of his breath upon her skin? _The low bedroom lamp was shining with so many different colors,_ she thought, shivering as she undulated beneath him. And all that delicious body hair of his... She moaned and clung to him. 

“Justin, I feel so alive,” she murmured, blinking when she realized her voice even sounded different to her ears. He laughed softly, dropping soft kisses along her forehead and cheek. “How long, my love?” 

“A couple of days,” he murmured, running his hands along her. “Just about long enough to get you home with me.” 

“I am glad.” Her eyes shown at him before she leaned up to kiss him. “I love you so much and I want to spend eternity with you.” 

_Eternity,_ he thought, suddenly finding that being immortal wasn’t such a bad idea, especially with Lauren at his side. He laughed and hugged her hard to him, feeling her own response of joy as he began making love to her again.


End file.
